A crazy twist
by voodoo-doll-queen
Summary: A very weird pairing inside..... When Yuna misses Tidus, what happens when she gets back someone she never expected to see again? Does YRP fail? Does Spira hate High Summoners? R&R plz!


A crazy twist  
  
By voodoo-doll-queen  
  
The newbie  
  
Disclaimer... well, I don't really wanna put one.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Oh Yunie... you look like such a loner." Rikku pouted one miserable morning. It was true. YRP had defeated Vegnagun, had settled down and continued their normal lives. Rikku, once again, had Gippal wrapped around her little finger, Lulu and Wakka were married with Vidina and Paine had left the Gullwings and was supposedly going out with Baralai.  
  
Yet there was no sign of (him). So yes it was true that Yuna was a loner. Sort of.  
  
"I know" said Yuna, "I'm a loner. I deserve what I get."  
  
"Your voice is dripping with enthusiasm" laughed Rikku, then she noticed everyone staring at her.  
  
"Oops, sorry Yunie. Bad joke."  
  
"Its alright Rikku. Listen you guys I have to go out OK?" Yuna whispered, oblivious to the stares she was getting.  
  
"Why ya?" Wakka asked curiously.  
  
"I... just do" Yuna huffed.  
  
She stood up, ran over to the door, and pulled it open in a huff.  
  
"Whats eating her?" Lulu muttered.  
  
Yuna smiled evilly as she departed.  
  
The doors slammed shut behind her. Dissatisfied, she boarded the boat to Kilika then from Kilika to Luca.  
  
"Now arriving in Luca." The captain called to his numerous passengers.  
  
When the boat stopped Yuna went for a stroll. She looked in at the shops vast windows and in one window she saw a gorgeous engagement ring staring back at her.  
  
"Wow..." she whispered, speechless.  
  
Then she saw a poster of YRP on one of the walls in the shop.  
  
The Gullwings. Why was a piece of her missing? Thats what it seemed to Yuna as she thought harder and harder.   
  
When Yuna looked at herself in the picture, she saw the picture of herself flicker and fade, then reappear, then flicker and fade again. Like it was running off electricity and someone didn't pay their powerbill. But it wasn't. Oh well. Were the Gullwings fading? Her good and bad pieces of mind battled it out while she continued to walk on through the Mi'ihen Highroad, to Mushroom Rock Road.  
  
She remembered when the party had first come here, 2 years ago.  
  
After Operation Mi'ihen. But the Dark Magus sisters had also attacked them here soon after. She recalled the whole thing...  
  
(flashback)  
  
"Lets goooooooooo. Mushroom Rock Road is sooooooooo lame." Tidus whined, looking for someone to side with him.  
  
"Auron needs to get his weapon here, so pipe down" Yuna scolded tiredly to the boy who was older than her.  
  
The mob walked down the path. Tidus turned around. 2 women were standing there.  
  
They were about to say something along the lines of 'Infidel' when the little girl pointed right up above Tidus' blond head.  
  
Yuna looked up, as well as Tidus who wanted to know why people were pointing at his head.  
  
Standing up on the ridge was.... the dark version of one of Yunas most powerful aeons,the Magus Sisters.  
  
Tidus grabbed the hands of the two people closest to him, Rikku and Yuna.  
  
"Lets go! Now!" he yelled. He lead the group and the two women away from the terrible trio.  
  
Yuna frantically tried to go in the direction of Djose, but Sandy appeared in front of her and Auron had to grab her hair to stop Sandy decimating her.  
  
(what does decimate mean? i hope it means kill... gulp...)  
  
"This way!" Rikku yelled, pointing towards the place where Operation Mi'ihen had failed miserably.  
  
"Yeah!" Tidus said gleefully, glad to have the three ugliest aeons (apart from Anima) behind him... for a while. He'd take Shiva over those grotesque four anyday.  
  
They all ran up the rocky path, with three ugly and angry women... aeons... fayth things on their tails.  
  
Kimahri being the last one witnessed the three disappearing in front of his eyes...  
  
"Whew.." breathed Rikku...  
  
... and appearing in front of Wakka, who was almost stabbed by Mindys poison sting.  
  
"Eep!" Wakka cried...  
  
and thus they were forced to battle.  
  
(end of flashback)  
  
Yuna sat against the lift, which didn't move. She noticed it was getting dark, and noticed she couldn't go to the Youth League headquarters because of the lift, and Djose was a little too far away to walk when it was 7:00 at night and pitch black, so she sighed and lay under some nearby rocks that stuck out from the clif face. She closed her weary eyes, and could swear that someone was coming closer. She hadn't noticed anyone following her. Would they attack the High Summoner?  
  
She barely could react though, when the person picked her up and carried her off.  
  
Yuna opened her eyes tiredly. She was in a brightly lit room in the Macalania Travel Agency. She shivered and sat up slowly. Every bone, muscle and joint in her body ached as though she had been run over by a shoupuff. Whoever picked her up had taken her through hell and back just to get to the travel agency. Yuna slowly eased herself off the bed and went over to put on her boots when the door opened. Yuna, as well as the intruder (or just the person i guess) got equal amounts of shock. Yuna saw the last person she would ever expect to see, a person she thought was dead.  
  
I am not a Magus Sisters or Anima basher... In fact, I've only seen the Magus Sisters in dark form so please don't kill me! 


End file.
